The Life of Hermione Malfoy
by Zivandre
Summary: MarriagleLaw!AU trope! ONE-SHOT! The life of Hermione and Draco after they're paired for marriage! NO Voldemort!


_**AN: This is for**_ _ **The Golden Snitch: [Halloween Event] Costume Contest.**_ _ **The Prompt I chose was: Zombie Bride-Write a MarriageLaw!AU fic. My School and house are: Hogwarts, Slytherin.**_

 _ **AAN: This is AU, so no Voldemort, Draco doesn't have blood prejudice, and the only rivalry was their house competitions.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

* * *

Hermione Granger was sitting at her kitchen table, in her newly bought flat, when she received a letter from the Ministry. She'd been waiting for this letter for a few years now, ever since she found out about the marriage law. Apparently, when Grindelwald rose to power, he brought down _a lot_ of witches and wizards, dwindling the population. With that, the Ministry thought it their place to take everyone aged 18 to 35, and pair them up with their closest match available from the gene pool. Requiring the coupled parties to conceive 4 children within 10 years, with the completion of those requirements, you were permitted to divorce if you wish, or stay within the contract.

She hated her free will that was taken from her, she didn't have plans to have children until she had a comfortable job and her career track was rolling. She didn't even _like_ any blokes right now, and she wanted an intelligent partner, that put her first. While none of the guys she temporarily dated did that, she worried what would come to her sanity and feelings being shoved into a marriage.

Resigning herself to her fate, she finally opened the letter. Inside were her and her matches test results, taken at the end of seventh year in the weeks following their N.E.W.T.S., and her matches name. Glaring at her from the table, she could only focus on _Draco Malfoy,_ staring up at her.

Shaking her shock off, she smiled. She could work with him. This _WILL_ work!

* * *

Of all the Witches he could have gotten paired with, Hermione Granger was the last one he expected. But, he was excited and relieved all at once. He actually jumped for joy!

It was one of the few women he knew that could keep up with him, who wasn't afraid of speaking her mind. That's not even taking into account that he's liked her for a few years now. Calming down, he penned a letter for them to meet over tea, and sent it out with his large eagle owl, Antony.

* * *

In the few months they had to get acquainted, and plan the Wedding, Hermione and Draco got along splendidly. In the areas Hermione was apprehensive about, Draco balanced her out and eased her fears. They ended up meeting every other day, going over this and that or just getting to know each other better.

They had some slight problems when Draco brought Hermione to meet his parents, with Lucius spluttering about losing the pure bloodlines, but luckily, Draco and Narcissa stamped their foot down and out an end to his blubbering mess before he got out of hand.

Other than the mess of Lucius, none of their friends or family had any qualms about that relationship, and anyone that watched the pair, could tell that deeper feelings were getting involved fast.

* * *

They settled on a small ceremony on the manor grounds, with only their close family and friends witnessing the occasion. They settled on a house, not far from the manor, that had 6 bedrooms, a library, and all of the standard rooms. They settled in nicely, with very few qualms about consummating the marriage.

* * *

It was almost a year into their marriage when Hermione finally got fed up with her job. None of her Legislations for the Department of Magical Creatures were being approved, and realizing a lost cause when she saw one, she quit.

Draco tried to tell her that with his money, she didn't have to work, but being stubborn, she decided she would rather run a bookshop, that specialized in rare or forgotten books. With the help of Narcissa, and a few of her friends she had a good-sized shop in Diagon Alley.

* * *

It was five months later when she found out she was pregnant with twins, and that was when Lucius started being in his Daughter-in-law's life more. Hermione never pinned him as the doting type, but within a few weeks of him not even letting her do anything on her own, that she put her foot down.

Luckily, the pregnancy went by smoothly, and Hermione and Draco soon welcomed Caelum Orion and Kaila Yvonne into the world.

* * *

The twins were a handfull, at the best of times, and Draco finally badgered Hermione into hiring two house elves, who had such a tremendous time fighting her, just to get to work 5 days with 10 galleons a month for pay.

* * *

Hermione's present to Draco on their three-year anniversary, was telling him she was having triplets. She still tells anyone who will listen how he fainted. They soon welcomed Lyra Kate, Scorpius Cygon, and Marena Jane into the world.

* * *

A few weeks after they had the triplet's, Hermione started withdrawing from Draco, worried that now they met the Four Children requirement, that he would Divorce her. It took Lucius to finally get to the bottom of it, and to set her head back on straight.

* * *

When their five-year anniversary came up, they left all five children with Lucius and Narcissa, and Draco swooshed Hermione off to a weekend getaway in Italy.

A month after she returned, they found they were to be expecting twins, again. Draco only made one comment about how they were turning into the Weasley's before Hermione wacked him with a shoe. Unfortunately, this pregnancy was harder on her then her first two, and when she reached the five-month mark, she had to be placed on bedrest.

Lucius was giddy as could be at that, finally getting to boss Hermione around, he only lasted a week before he got the previous shoes' match to his head.

When Hermione finally let Lucius back to help, she ordered him to find her more books, since she already read all of the ones in their library, and he brought back stacks of tomes from the Malfoy Library. He didn't get any more clothing item's thrown at him this time.

* * *

 _25 years later_

When Hermione looked back on her life, she couldn't have chosen better outcomes. She loved her Husband, her Children, her friends she finally got to see more of. She even got to see the upheaval of the Marriage Law. All in all, she really did get her happily ever after.

 **The End.**


End file.
